Mirror Image
by MTL17
Summary: Elena begins receiving nightly visits from her mirror image.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Vampire Diaries****. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
><strong>

The first thing Elena Gilbert was aware of when she began slowly regaining consciousness was her name being whispered into her ear. The confusing thing was, it was her own voice, Elena frowning as her disorientated mind struggled to come up with an explanation. For about half a second she relaxed, thinking this was a dream. Then the name Katherine Pierce echoed through her mind and her entire body went tense, her heart pounding hard in her chest as her eyes shot open and she turned her head towards the familiar voice. Sure enough there was her doppelgänger, lying next to her on her bed, head propped up with one hand in an almost casual pose, although the expression on her face was unreadable.

Elena's first instinct was to scream, her body becoming even more tense as she drew in a deep breath in preparation to warn the others/cry out for help. But luckily before she could make a sound she realised not only would it do no good, it would put Jeremy and Jenna in even more danger. After all, what chance did they have against her crazy vampire mirror image? Katherine could kill them both in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat, and she would probably make Elena watch. So Elena closed her partly open mouth and went limp, excepting for this terrifying moment she was at Katherine's mercy.

This greatly amuse Katherine, "I'm impressed, I thought for sure you'd scream. But you don't have to worry, no one's going to disturb us. I slipped a little something into Jeremy's and Jenna's drinks to make sure that they'll sleeping soundly tonight no matter what. As for our boys, well, they'll be either fighting each other or chasing their own tales all night long. So tonight, it's just you and me, my sweet mirror image."

Forcing herself to remain calm, or at least do a decent job of pretending, Elena asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, that's the million-dollar question isn't it." Katherine purred sultrily, "I've been telling anyone who'll listen that it's Stefan. I knew that was the best way I could drive a wedge between the Salvatores, but it's kind of a distraction. See, I do love Stefan, and I have missed him, but he's like an old toy. As fun as it is to play with him again, the novelty is already starting to wear off. New is always better. The rush of seducing and breaking a new toy, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, there's nothing quite like it. But even then, it's only a matter of time before it gets boring. That's the problem with eternity Elena, after a while you've been everywhere, done everything. Eventually, you'd do anything just to experience something new..."

Elena did not like the sound of any of that, but she almost whimpered when Katherine trailed off, the psychotic vampire looking her up and down before flashing her an incredibly wicked grin. Like a rattlesnake striking seemingly out of nowhere Katherine grabbed Elena, pulled her off the bed and carried her over to her bedroom mirror in what seemed like the blink of an eye thanks to vampire speed. The next thing Elena knew she was on her feet, facing the mirror with Katherine pressing her identical body against her back, the other brunette's arms tightly wrapped around her stomach while Katherine rested her chin on Elena's shoulder.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Katherine murmured softly in her best husky tone, "Just between us girls, you're the reason I'm here Elena. It was always you. Mostly because I had all these wicked little plans the next time there was a Petrova doppelgänger, but they all went out the window the moment I saw you. Because I knew then, I had to have you. I had to make you mine."

"You, you can't be serious!" Elena half gasped, half whimpered.

"How could I not be?" Katherine asked seriously, reaching up to cup Elena's chin to make sure the other girl was looking directly at their reflections, "Look at us... are we not perfection?"

"You're crazy." Elena said, seizing the opportunity to try and push Katherine away.

"No, I'm just being honest for once." Katherine admitted, "The only person I've ever truly loved is myself, and what are you if not my perfect mirror image. True, I found the good girl routine jarring at first, but now I've had a chance to get used to it it's honestly like the cutest thing ever. And such an incredible aphrodisiac."

Elena whimpered as Katherine began kissing her neck, "Katherine, please don't do this. I'm not gay and I'm with Stefan. And even if I was gay and not seeing anyone, nothing could happen between us because it's just... wrong!"

"Oh Elena, you can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me." Katherine purred, briefly pausing to nibble on Elena's earlobe which earned her a moan from the other girl, "I've seen the way you look at me, and I can smell it right now. I can practically taste how much you want to be mine, but you just can't admit it can you? Not even to yourself."

"No, I... I don't, ooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddd." Elena moaned as Katherine's lips moved back to her neck, sucking one particular spot which made her weak at the knees.

"But you do." Katherine insisted in between kisses, "And you've thought about it, haven't you Elena? I was in your head just a second ago. You were imagining us dancing together in the 1870s. Oh what a scandal that would have caused back then. Although, I think such an intimate dance between us would get plenty of raised eyebrows today, don't you?"

Her eyes going wide Elena gasped in an accusing and yet perhaps a little relieved tone, "You, you force that dream on me!"

"Oh honey, if I was in the driving seat of that dream, it wouldn't have ended with just a gentle kiss." Katherine smiled against Elena's skin, "But I'd be happy to recreate your little fantasy sometime, if you recreate a few for me first."

Elena gasped and whimpered again as Katherine's hands started playing with the waistband of her pyjama pants, "Katherine... please..."

"Fuck you? Is that it? You want me to fuck you Elena?" Katherine whispered softly into the other brunette's ear, "I think you do, but you've never allowed yourself to really think about what it would be like. How much better I'd be at pleasing you than some stupid boy less than half my age. How Stefan might have over 100 years' experience making love, but I have 500 years' experience fucking little sluts just like you. And since your body is identical to mine I know just how it likes to be touched. And we have an undeniable connection nobody else has or can even begin to understand. But you're thinking about it now, aren't you Elena? You're thinking about what it would be like to get fucked by me. Thinking about me sliding my fingers deep inside you and making you cum harder than both Salvatores combined. So how about it Elena, my sweet mirror image... do you want to try something new with me?"

Elena's throat was dry and her mind was racing. She should say no, she had about a million very good reasons to say no, but then what. Did she honestly expect her psychotic doppelgänger to just shrug her shoulders and leave? No, Katherine would most likely take what she wanted either way, and would probably get off more if Elena tried to resist her. Or the crazy vampire would kill Jeremy and Jenna in front of her, and then violently rape her. So all Elena could really do was try and carefully negotiate. After all, her body was Katherine's for the taking. All Elena could do was ask for something small.

For once looking at her doppelgänger in the eye via the mirror, Elena croaked out hoarsely, "Pr, pr, promise not to hurt my friends or family."

"I swear." Katherine promised excitedly.

Closing her eyes again Elena took a deep breath and then softly murmured, "Do what you want."

The grin that crossed Katherine's face looked like it could light up a stadium, if only for a minute. Then that beaming light turned to darkness as the happy grin morphed into an evil smile which had Elena whimpering softly, the younger brunette almost changing her mind just from that grin and the look which was now on Katherine's face. However before she got the chance Katherine grabbed hold of her face and gently but forcefully turned Elena's head so that their lips were practically touching. Instinctively Elena closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, honestly expecting Katherine to ravage her right from the get go. Perhaps even looking forward to it on some level.

But instead Katherine hovered her lips over Elena's and whispered, "I've waited so long for this."

Elena frowned in confusion. After all, she had only met Katherine a few days ago. Had her doppelgänger been watching her before then? While she was dating the man up until a few moments ago Katherine had been swearing she loved? What about when Elena had been blissfully unaware of the supernatural world around her? Just how long had Katherine been planning this? And why now? Why did Katherine choose to do this now?

While all those questions were racing through Elena's head Katherine finally closed the distance between their lips and practically devoured the helpless human, Elena melting into both the kiss and the arms of the far stronger brunette as Katherine finally had her way with her. It was so overwhelming, Katherine kissing her with far more passion than Matt or Stefan ever had, her lips feeling just perfect against her own. Then Katherine forcefully pushed her tongue into Elena's mouth, in a matter of seconds completely conquering the younger brunette's helpless little tongue and making Elena feel like she was going to collapse from having to put weight on her legs which had seemed to turn to jelly.

For better or for worse Katherine's strong arms kept her in place, even as they massaged her body, at first just stroking her sides and stomach before cupping her breasts through her pyjama top. It was the last thing which made Elena gasp into the vampire's mouth, Katherine grinning in turn and then almost immediately slipping her hands underneath the thin layer of fabric so she could have direct contact. The shirt had been tight enough Elena had gone without a bra, not that she normally wore one or any panties to bed, a fact which Elena was suddenly very grateful for as Katherine continued to play with her like her very own life-size doll.

It was sometime between the moment Katherine started playing with her boobs, and most notably her nipples, and the moment Elena felt the other girl's right hand travelling south, yet in some ways it only felt like seconds. Regardless of how much time it was Elena's reaction would have been the same, namely to whimper into Katherine's mouth and tense up. To her surprise instead of just continuing Katherine traced circles over her stomach and made the French kiss a little less forceful which actually succeeded in making Elena relax. Of course then the sneaky vampire quickly slipped her hand into the young human's pyjama bottoms, immediately making Elena break the kiss with Katherine so she could cry out in blissful pleasure.

"Oh Elena." Katherine said huskily, obviously faking a tone of disappointment, "So wet for me, already. What would Stefan think?"

Elena made the mistake of looking Katherine in the eyes when she heard her name, the young doppelgänger lowering her head and blushing furiously as she imagined her boyfriend walking in to find her with Katherine touching her so intimately. The image only got worse when Katherine began to slide her fingertips up and down the younger girl's pussy lips, making Elena cry out so loudly she was worried she was going to wake Jeremy or Jenna. To try and prevent that she bit her lip so hard it almost drew blood, Elena realising almost too late what a bad idea that would be.

"Look at me Elena." Katherine commanded softly after about a minute of gentle pussy rubbing, adding once Elena hesitantly opened her eyes, "Look at me as I enter you."

She couldn't, she didn't want to, but Elena had to keep her eyes focused on Katherine's sparkling orbs as the vampire placed a fingertip against her entrance and slowly, painfully slowly, pushed that finger inside her. It wasn't that long ago Elena had given her virginity to Stefan, and while Katherine's finger wasn't nearly as big as what had entered her that night it was somehow just as intense, Elena nearly closing her eyes several times because she was overwhelmed with pleasure just as much because it was so perverse to see her face staring back at her during such an intimate experience.

Then, once her finger was fully embedded inside Elena's cunt, Katherine grinned wickedly and Elena couldn't help but close her eyes and whimper. For that, even though she had technically obeyed Katherine's command, the vampire curled her finger upwards while pressing her thumb down on the human's clit, creating a kind of pincer like sensation which was as painful as it was pleasurable, Elena crying out in a mixture of both as Katherine rubbed her thumb and finger together through her skin.

"I didn't say you could look away." Katherine said in a singsong voice.

"I'm sorry Katherine, I'm sorry." Elena whimpered as she forced herself to focus on her doppelgänger.

Katherine smiled wickedly and immediately decreased the pressure while ever so slightly intensifying the speed of the rubbing, making Elena feel nothing but pure pleasure which once again caused her to cry out. It also threatened to make her close her eyes, but Elena had learned her lesson. No matter how hard it was she kept her eyes open and staring into Katherine's eyes as the vampire continued to play with her. She even managed to prevent herself from panicking, or at least too much, when those brown eyes turned pitch black, Elena just about able to see where the tell-tale dark veins were appearing on Katherine's face, perhaps a symbol she was about to become this monster's meal.

"Good girl." Katherine purred with yet another grin, "Now look at us. Look at us in the mirror and watch as I fuck you."

Elena thought she was going to snap her own neck she turned it so quickly. The fact that it was a little stiff from being forced onto an unnatural angle for so long didn't help, although truth be told she completely forgot about it when she was faced with the image of herself looking completely dishevelled as she stood there with the still fully dressed Katherine behind her, her evil vampire twin's hands all over her most intimate places. Then, as Elena did her best remain focused, Katherine abandoned the rubbing in favour of pumping her finger in and out of her pussy, poor Elena having to grind her teeth to prevent her from alerting anyone. Like what was left of her family, or possibly the entire street.

"Look at yourself Elena." Katherine purred into her ears, "Your cheeks are flushed, your pulse is racing... mmmmmmm, your hard little nipples are poking through your shirt, ooooooooh, and you are soooooooo wet for me. Mmmmmmmm, you love this, don't you? You love every second of this. Admit it!"

"I, I do. I love it." Elena squeaked obediently, hoping to appease Katherine after those last two words sounded so angry.

"Yes you do, I can tell." Katherine purred, her tone immediately returning to playful, "No matter what you might tell yourself later never forget that you loved it. When you're with your friends and thinking about me, silently telling yourself you had no choice, remember how much you responded to my touch. When you're lying in bed, telling yourself this was just a dream, remember what state you were in when I finally left. Mmmmmmm, and when you're with our dear boys, planning of ways to get rid of me and swearing that you hate me, remember how good I made you feel. Oh yes, and when you're with Stefan, telling him how much you love him, and want him, and letting him touch what has always been rightfully mine for the taking, remember the things I did to this body. That while your little boyfriend thinks he has a good understanding of it, nobody knows it like me, my perfect mirror image."

As Katherine talked she gently increased the pace of the finger fucking, somehow never going too fast or too slow but fucking Elena just right the entire time. Once she was done talking, no doubt momentarily, Katherine kissed the side of Elena's neck, making the young brunette tremble and whimper as she felt the vampire's fangs brushing against her neck as those lips were firmly pressed against her vulnerable flesh. Then Katherine started really going to town on Elena's clit, rubbing it with a wonderful amount of pressure which almost made her cum on the spot, but instead the evil 500 year old vampire slowed down just enough to keep around that edge for a few agonisingly long second.

"Remember how hard I made you cum Elena!" Katherine growled into her doppelgänger's ear, "Above all else, always remember how hard I made you cum."

Somehow, Katherine managed to make it sound like she wasn't bragging, that she was just stating a fact. For a second Elena thought how arrogant that was, and how much she wanted to tell Katherine that regardless of how costly such a thing could be for her. Then the next second Katherine sped up the thrusts of her finger and Elena understood it wasn't arrogance, it was simply the truth. Katherine could make her cum hard with ease, and it was something Elena could never forget.

She could never forget the powerful sensations which rocked her body and left her even more helpless in Katherine's arms, Elena grateful that her mirror image pulled her left hand out of her top and placed it over her mouth because otherwise there was no way she could have remained quiet. Even then she was terrified Jeremy or Jenna, or maybe even Stefan, would hear her and come running to her rescue only to find her trembling in Katherine's arms, and cumming all over her doppelgänger's finger. Or fingers, as quickly became the case, Katherine adding first one and then another finger into the mix as she pounded Elena's pussy through that first orgasm and onto another.

Every time, even during her first , Stefan had made her cum multiple times, and Elena had been so impressed. Sure, he was over 100 years old, but still his stamina and skill was impressive. However while he gave her plenty of time to enjoy each one before bringing her to another Katherine hammered her in a way which was so intense it by far surpassed anything Stefan had given her. Perhaps that should have been the worst part of all this, and Elena had no doubt she would be ashamed of herself later, but for right now her entire world was only focused on the ecstasy she was feeling.

After who knows how many orgasms Katherine slow down somewhat and softly murmured, "I seriously doubt Stefan has told you this, but blood is never more sweet than during, or right after, an orgasm. The experience is always intense for both participants, but there's just something extra special about it during sex. You can't imagine how difficult it is for me not to just drain you dry right now, especially because I swear nothing has ever smelt so good to me than you, but I know it would sour the experience for you if I took even just a little taste right now. So let's compromise, I promise not to bite you, if I can have something just as sweet. Does that sound fair to you, Elena?"

Not wanting to become a snack Elena nodded her head and weakly groaned, "Yes."

"Good, now can you guess what I want?" Katherine purred, a few long seconds ticking by before Elena either nodded or perhaps just violently trembled. Taking it as the former Katherine softly asked, "Do you want it too Elena? Do you? Because I don't want you to have any excuses later, I want you to want this my sweet mirror image. So, how about this, if you shake your head I promise I'll leave, but if you nod your head again in acceptance I'll fuck you into blissful unconsciousness. Which I'll do anyway if you don't answer, but I'd really like to sample your little pussy first. So what do you say Elena, do you want to give me a taste of that sweet honey pot?"

There was a long silence, and then Elena nodded her head. She swore it wasn't intentional, that her greedy body went into business for itself or was just a side-effect of an extra hard after-shock or maybe her trembling from Katherine continuing to finger her. Whatever the reason why Katherine didn't waste time asking whether she was sure or not. No, in a blur of movement the vampire tour off Elena's pyjama bottoms, threw the younger brunette back onto her own bed, flung Elena's legs over her shoulders and buried her head in the other girl's pussy.

Only about a second or two after Katherine had removed her fingers so she could do all that she replaced them with her tongue, quickly licking some of the girl cum which had escaped from Elena's pussy during the fingering and then before Elena could get used to the sensation of another girl's tongue against her cunt that tongue invaded her love hole. Katherine pushed inside her as far as she could go, almost making Elena cum on the spot. She then succeeded in that obvious desire by sliding her tongue in and out of her, sort of slowly at first but very quickly picking up the pace.

Less than five minutes after her last orgasm Elena found herself cumming again, this time into Katherine's mouth, the vampire greedily sucking her cum out of her and noisily swallowing it down like it was the tastiest of treats. That process then was repeated several times as Katherine seem to become a woman possessed, tongue fucking Elena to climax after climax until Elena's vision slowly became increasingly blurry and her throat became painfully sore from screaming in pleasure, the helpless brunette just too far gone to worry about anyone hearing her now.

Elena wanted to believe that seeing her own face in between her thighs disgusted her, that the entire time she begged Katherine to stop and tried to push her mirror image away. Instead she crossed her legs around Katherine's head and gripped on tightly to her hair, as if she could possibly keep the 500 year old vampire in place if she had wanted to be there, and pleaded with Katherine to never stop. Although truth be told her words mostly came out as complete gibberish as Elena was overwhelmed by her many multiple orgasms until Katherine's earlier promise was completed and then she returned to the sweet unconsciousness she had been so rudely awakened from.

Sometime later, Elena had no idea how long, she awoke to find herself alone. Initially she tried to tell herself it was all a dream, but that didn't explain why her body was so tingly, or the fact it was covered in sweat, or that she was naked from the waist down with her pyjama bottoms practically on the other side of the room. So she curled underneath the sheets and spent the rest of the night praying for forgiveness for cheating on her boyfriend, and that thanks to whatever Katherine had done to them Jeremy and Jenna slept through the whole thing so they would be blissfully unaware of what Elena's mirror image had done to her.


End file.
